Don't Get Mad, Get Even
by Madonski
Summary: See what happens when John Cena persuades Randy Orton to pull a prank on current WWE Champion, The Miz.


**So yes, this is my first FanFic! I hope you like it!**

****

**

* * *

**

A man with tattoo's covering every inch of his well-proportioned arms gazed sternly into his mirror while his hands trailed over the open wound that had been given to him after a fatal blow to the back of the skull thanks to a certain current WWE Champion who thought it'd be smart to slam him into the metal steps. Of course, that particular man was infact Randy Orton and boy, he was livid. Reaching forth to grab a towel in order to dab away the remaining blood that oozed from the inflicted area, the superstar known all over the world as 'The Viper' continued to glare at himself with eyes that would kill a man if one were able to do so.

Having found the strength to look away, he threw the towel lazily over his shoulder and taking an uneasy seat on the bench provided in most locker rooms, he pressed two single index fingers to his temple and moved them in a circular motion. An infamous way to imply that either a) one was frustrated or b) one had a headache. Unfortunately for Orton, both applied. Fluttering his eyes ten or so times before rising to his feet yet again, he made his way out of the room and toward catering where he hoped there would be a big bowl of pasta awaiting him. Unless Mark Henry had skipped breakfast again…

Just because Randy wasn't as evil and menacing as he once was, it didn't change some of the factors he'd once had. For example, he liked to dine alone. Anyone was within a foot of he and lasagne - someone was bound to receive an RKO. So a small grin formed against his lips when he was pleasantly surprised to find an empty corner with his name all over it.. So as soon as the plate was within his grasp, the St. Louis local slithered within his chair and clutched the fork, stabbing it so much that it would make anyone watching worried. There was no excuse.. he was a violent eater. However, just as he brought a piece of pasta to his mouth, someone did the unthinkable: interrupt him.

"Hey yo Randy," the cheery vocals of none other than John Cena greeted him, finding himself a seat directly opposite of the clearly irritated Orton.

"_What?_" He growled lowly, the lasagne would have to wait.

"I saw what happened on RAW tonight, tough break. However I'm curious to see how you retaliate."

"What makes you think I'll retaliate?" Knitting his brows together, Randy was now curious.

"You're Randy Orton after all! Doesn't a snake strike when provoked?" The Face of WWE and well-known for his catchphrase "_Never Give Up_" implied with an explosion of excitement. "But the question is: What will be your plan of action? Atomic wedgie? Planting Antacid Tablets in Miz' drink? C'mon, help a brother out! _Steal their clothes while they shower_?"

The last option was brought to The Legend Killers attention. Causing total humiliation by stealing their clothes which gave them the option of running to their locker rooms completely naked. And considering the distance between the showers and their room was so great, a single eyebrow cocked up in amusement. Though the true question was whether he was up for it.

"I suppose the 'stealing of clothes' prank is pretty intriguing. Plus it doesn't sound like something I'd do - maybe something you'd do - but not me. I do have one condition though. You help me. Got it?" Sniffling quietly, Randy awaited a response from the man who sat before him decked out in purple. It was ridiculous.

"I'm in. Later Randal."

And with a swift pat on the back, John vanished out of sight. How he did that? He'd never know! But that thought was suddenly pushed to the back of his head as he realised that he and the lasagne were finally alone once again! Scooping it up within his fork, he could already taste the pastry goodness, well, until it reached his tongue. His initial reflex was too spit it out. The blasted thing was cold.

"Damnit John!"

* * *

The sound of a growling stomach left Randy nearly wanting to back out of the prank, but unfortunately John had persuaded for him to continue due to the fact that he too wanted to get even with the former MTV star. With a defeated sigh, and a clutch of his stomach, the seven-time WWE Champion followed trailed distantly while awaiting any given signal.

"We were informed by Eve and The Bella's that both Miz and Riley are meant to be arriving to take their showers -" Cena was cut off by faint laughter from behind him, "-what's so funny?"

"You made them sound gay." He chuckled for not a second longer as the Southerner shot him a death glare. "_Sorry_."

Hushing him with a single hand gesture, John watched patiently from the safety of a nearby corner as he heard the voices of their prey not too far from their current position. Talk about perfect timing! As soon as they disappeared behind the bathroom door, he dashed forward, Orton following, and peered through the gap carefully. "Despite feeling like a pervert, this'll definitely be worth it." He whispered, earning an eye roll from The Viper. "Ok, lets go…"

The whole procedure was fairly quick and swift which took them both by surprise, because they'd both come to the understanding that they were huge and bulky main eventers - not small and agile mid-carders like they once were.. But no, they were in and out in a manner of seconds! Seconds being the case because they paused for a split one to observe the pair as they showered, exchanging awkward glares as they heard them sing aloud to Justin Bieber's '_Baby_.' Now there was a good secret to keep in case a little blackmail was in order! Jogging quietly away from the scene of the crime, nearby was a nearly filled trashcan which they both felt was an ideal place to store the items of clothing until stated otherwise.

"Alright, see you in Tampa for the house show tomorrow."

"See ya, Orton!"

The pair went their separate ways, gathered their desired items from their locker rooms, and then called it a night. Randy was far too tired to see the outcome of their prank, so he'd hoped that John was still sticking around and would be carrying some form of video recording device with him. He was always reliable for that sort of thing. However with an exaggerated yawn leaving his lips, it was time for him to get the hell out of there!

* * *

"I'm sure someone didn't do it intentionally, _I think_?"

"Shut.. The.. Hell.. Up!"

The sound of arguing echoed through the hallways and caught the attention of basically everyone close by as Miz and Alex Riley burst out onto the scene and were striding angrily toward a very laid back Orton who once again stared contently at the plate of pasta before him, who had an upcoming match with a certain red-headed, mayonnaise-coloured Superstar that just so happened to have won King of The Ring.. It took every inch of his body to restrain the laughter building up within him.

"You're _so_ hilarious, Randy. So flippin' hilarious. Let's give him a round of applause. C'mon people!" The frog-faced lunatic bellowed on purpose to further gather the attention of those among him in catering. Clapping his hands obnoxiously in order to do so. It was honestly like dealing with a twelve year-old!

"I have no idea what you're ta-"

"Oh quit it. It was you who stole our clothes and towels while we were showering last night!" The sentence, much like how John had put it, caused him to smile that crookedly devilish smile he was so well-known for. Damn him and his ill thoughts!

"Admit it!"

"Well, Mike I-"

"Hey Mizanin, do us all a favour and be quiet! No wonder you're considered to be the most annoying superstar in the WWE! Jumping to ridiculous conclusions like that! Do you realise how _ridiculous_ you sound? How about you do us all a favour and L E A V E." Since when did Randy Orton need the aid of John Cena? The image caused him to shudder lightly, but he somehow managed to brush it off as The Chain Gang Commander held a tight grip on the current WWE Champions and his goons arm, daring to twist it with a single change of expression.

"Miz and I had to walk the halls naked! And the diva's saw our.. Well.. Never mind that!" Alex exclaimed, running a hand along his jaw line in an act of frustration. Mike, on the other hand, looked as though he was going to burst out into tears. This was golden!

"Shut up! Get your scrawny little asses out of here! Otherwise I have two RKO's warmed up with your name on them!" The brunette growled, his piercing blue eyes gazed upon them looking as if some form of poison would shoot out of them? A factor from his old ways he'd also kept. And without another word, the pair were shoved toward the exit where they found themselves tripping over one another before running off quicker than you could say "ready, set go!" Leaving everyone to return to what they were previously doing and acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Nice job, man." John complimented his former foe with a cheeky grimace before securely holding Randy's hand in a macho-like handshake which followed by a friendly hug. Never in all his years did he imagine he'd be embracing this particular man due to their never-ending hatred for one another. But things had definitely changed.. Smiling one last time in the direction of The Viper before being called out for his match, he nodded acknowledging before turning a corner.

Finally, time to eat his pa-

"_Oh for the love of God!_"

* * *

**I'd appreciate any feedback and reveiws! But please don't be too harsh. ;3**

**-MA.**


End file.
